


Our little peter

by Pepperonyforever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Dad!Tony, De-aging, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mom!Pepper, Nightmares, Protective Tony, Team as Family, Uncle!Clint - Freeform, aunt!natasha, uncle! Rhodey, uncle! Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperonyforever/pseuds/Pepperonyforever
Summary: Peter gets deaged by Loki and aunt may is out of town beacause of some work.The avengers and some of the others cue in and take care of toddler  peter while searching for Loki.But there is something's that peter have ever told anyone not even tony.lots of hurt/comfort. Peter and tony father-son relationship with lots of pepper in it.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys!!! This is my first fic so bare with me. I apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Please comment and tell me if you want me to continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is deaged by Loki and aunt may is out of town. The avengers and some of the others step in to take care of toddler peter.but their is something that peter has never told any avenger not even tony.lots of fluff and hurt/comfort. father-son relationship between tony and peter with lots of pepper

Tony thought that this mission was going to be easy.if he wasn't sure he wouldn't have Let peter come in . Of course everything had to go to hell.

They were doing pretty well themselves. All the avengers,Yes all of them including Steve,Sam,Wanda,Natasha,Bucky. All of them were a team again. After all the Accords were amended,they were freed and all of them came to live at the Compound. Now,they were as close as ever, maybe more than they were before the accords. Thor also dropped by every now and then.

Bruce came by almost immediately after the accords mishap,he had been very pissed at them,because of the fight between them and also because how they treated tony, after all they were science bros. And Though he didn't like Ross, he understood tony's reasoning, he was more than familiar with the feeling of guilt. Every now and then,Clint went to meet his family,but mostly Laura and the kids came to meet them at the tower.

Scott invited Cassie and hope constantly and though hank wasn't a big fan of tony, he came by the compound every now and then once he realised that tony wasn't Howard. But Tony was sure hank just came to see the high-tech labs in the building 

Back at the task on the hand, which was taking out some weird kind of robots which though were harmful but kept on coming. He. Could not see who was leading the attack so it was impossible to stop the attack all together.

So, after a fair amount of contemplation he decided he could call Peter after all they could use one more hand. And anyway he must have been on his way to the compound. If he was the old tony he would have been surprised that he remembered the schedule of a kid but by now he knew everything about the kid from his time table to his decathlon practice and his patrolling timings. Tony'S whole life practically to revolved around him 

But as soon he came things got from okay to bad and then worse. The robot just kept on coming from twice the speed as before. He kept on blasting, Hawkeye kept on firing his arrows and the avengers were also doing their best. But it just looked like it wasn't enough 

After two hours of intense fighting and two calls from pepper inquiring if he, the avengers and most importantly peter was okay. Peter had grown on both of them. Pepper adored him. 

Finally, when they thought the fight was going to end. From nowhere the god of mischief himself came and when you would think he would target his brother, he went straight for peter. His kid.tony's peter.Before tony could react,Loki had his sceptre pointed at peter. And the next thing he knew peter was falling from his perch at a a high building.

In his frantic state, he raced towards peter only one thing in mind, " I have to save him"  
And indeed he reached peter in time, before he could fall.

But just when tony everything was gonna be okay, where there was teenager sleeping in his arms now there was toddler in place of him. And the worst part, peter couldn't seem to wake up

Tony had never felt so helpless in his life


	2. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments, I thought no one will even read but thanks for proving me wrong

Tony had never felt so much of rage in his whole life,not even when he found out winter soldier killed his parents and Steve knew about it.

"Where is Loki" he gritted out while looking at the sleeping toddler in his arms

"He escaped" Steve said. All of the the team members adored Peter especially Rhodey ,Bruce,Natasha,Steve and Clint. So, naturally all of them were worried and more than angry.

"I am going after him. He will pay for this. He harmed metal man's son. Brother or not , He will not get away with this " before tony could protest that he wasn't his son, Thor flew away. Though Thor wasn't here very often, he liked peter.

Tony had to admit, peter looked very cute as a Toddler. And then he realised the. The most terrifying thing. He had to inform May. And if he knew anything more scary than an angry redhead, it was an angry Italian woman. 

Just as he was dwelling in his Despair. Friday's voice interrupted his musings. " I took the liberty to inform dr.banner of peter's condition, boss. He is getting prepared with his equipments at the moment. I would advice you to take him to the compound immediately." 

"Thanks fri" he said, before taking off, however as soon as he was in the sky, peter started whimpering and though it was good that he was aware of what was happening, tony hated listening his kid moan and groan. 

He tried to check him for injuries, but nothing looked wrong. 

"Friday, check his vitals" tony said worriedly.

" everything is okay with peter, boss but I believe he is experiencing emotional distress, most likely, he is scared.

Now, tony was confused. Why would peter be afraid of flying. And then it clicked. Vulture. Peter fought with him on an aeroplane and though tony thought peter was over it, clearly he was not.

It was good to know that, there was nothing wrong physically, nevertheless he hated seeing peter this scared. 

"Friday, how much time before we reach?" He asked 

"Boss, approximately 5 minutes" Anyone would think that is not much, but for tony it was the longest five minutes of his life. Peter was moving slightly in his arms and couldn't seem to wake up and every time peter moved even an inch, Tony's heart leapt out of his chest.

Finally after 5 miserable minutes they reached the compound. Bruce was waiting for them just outside the building. He took peter gently from his arms and whisked him away. And though he trusted Bruce completely, he couldn't help but panic now that he didn't have peter in his arms. 

He followed Bruce down the corridor, but after that, when he tried to get in the theatre he was stopped by Bruce who assured him that peter is okay, but they still needed to check him to Know more about what Loki did.

Within a few minutes all the avengers filled in. Now that he didn't have anything to do. He was starting to feel anxious. So to make himself useful he told Friday to call may. As the call was connecting he realised she was out of town for a week. After Ben died she didn't use to go out because peter would be alone but now that tony was there. She sometimes goes out for a week or so while peter lived with the avengers 

May picked up on the first call. 

" I saw the news, is he okay ?" May asked, frantic with worry

"May, He is completely fine,though he is sleeping right now" 

"Okay but what happend, I just saw him falling down and you catching him, what happened after that"

Here comes the hard part.

"Now may listen to me very calmly and do not panic"

"If you say that, there is a lot to panic about,but I want to know, tell me"

"Yournephewgotturnedintoatoddler" He said in one breath.

"What? You are joking right" 

"I wish I did"he whispered dejectedly 

"Oh god, I am coming back right now" 

"What, no, he is my responsibility too. I will take care of him. you hardly get anytime for yourself and Thor will bring the cure and then before you know it he will be back to own body . Till that I think we can take care on him"

"But-" " no buts" he cut he off

" fine but send me photos, I would love to see you all chasing a toddler all around the house." 

" Yeah yeah" he said nonchalantly but he was supporting a fond smile

" earth mightiest heroes changing diapers" he could hear her laugh

"It is not like only we will be there, i am sure Laura and pepper will also be here. No one will want to miss the chance of seeing toddler peter." 

"Yeah but he will want you near him, after you are his father, bye tony" before he could protest she hung up, for the second time today this happened 

What was it with everyone, saying he is peter's father. He deserved someone better. He needed someone whole Not someone as damaged as tony, and though He thought of him as his son and loved him like his son peter didn't think of him as his father

He Didn't , right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


	3. Dada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter

Just as he was about to ask Bruce about peter,he saw pepper coming towards him. They got engaged last month and sometimes tony still wondered what he did to deserve her. She started speaking as soon as she came in front of him.

"I saw the news, what happened to him?" Pepper asked worriedly 

Tony simply pulled her in a hug and buried his face in her hair. God, he needed her. He somehow felt guilty about what happpend to peter. The rational part of him new he was being unreasonable but still he had called peter. Of course he wouldn't have called him if he knew Loki was ther but still.

"He is fine.Loki was there, we didn't know. I callled peter, thought he could lend a hand. He came, we fought for sometime then out of nowhere loki came, went straight to peter, I don't know why, and the next thing I knew he was falling, I caught him but till that time he was turns into a toddler. He was unconscious when i brought him here. He is with Bruce right now." Tony said while hugging pepper to him.

"It wasn't your fault,you know that, right." God he wished he could believe her, nevertheless he nodded.

Pepper looked unconvinced, but before she could say anything. Scott, hank and hope were walking towards them.

"Are we interrupting something" asked hope, with a sly grin. Scott was smirking and hank's face was neutral as usual. They still weren't on best of terms but, now they at least talk to each other. 

"They saw the news, hank wanted to see peter." Scott said while wrapping an arm around hope.

"Is he okay?" Hank asked, while taking a step towards tony.

Tony idly wondered when did hank start to care for peter.

"He is fine, sleeping right now but fine", the billionaire informed everyone.

"Yes, he was sleeping, but right now he just woke up" just as tony was starting rush towards the room, Bruce stopped him 

"What is it now?" tony asked, annoyed.

"Before you rush inside, I would like to tell somethings we figured from our check up." At Tony's nod, he continued. "We think he is 2 right now and is very scared, as he can't figure out what happened to him, his conscious is present inside him, but is jumbled with his sub conscious. But he still will act like 2 years do, which means he can't speak properly, just simple words. Till the time Loki is not found. You will have to care for him 24/7.

"We will." Pepper said with conviction, and tony felt so much love towards her in that moment like he had never felt before.

"Yes we will. Wait a sec , how do you know his conscious is present when he can't speak properly?" Tony asked, perplexed. 

"Simple, he asked for you." Bruce shrugged. 

Tony nodded, dumbfoundly and followed everyone inside ther room.

When he entered, his heart melted at the sight in front of him. Peter was there in a gigantic bed, with lots of pillows looking so small and sweet. He was looking up at the ceiling of the room. 

When he heard the sound of the door closing, his eyes slowly lowered and tony was met with the most beautiful and frightened eyes of a child. Tony was by peter's side immediately and he realised, peter had been crying softly, tears streaming down his face continuously.

As soon as peter saw tony, he raised his arms towards him. Tony was frozen, he didn't understand what to do

"Pick him up" someone said and he realised hank was standing right behind him.

At that moment, he realised hank and Scott both were fathers and knew what it felt like, being in this moment

Tony slowly picked peter up, and Peter Immediately curled on his chest, burning his face in chia shirt, while crying softly.

"Hey, it is okay, shh it is alright" tony tried to soothe his kid, but was failing.

And the next words were those that he will remember it his whole life.

"Dada" he heard peter say softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading


	4. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for the kudos and the comments. After this chapter I am out of ideas, please tell me what you want to see happening and I will write it.,

When peter called tony dada it wasn't really a surprise beacause at this point it looked like tony had practically adopted peter but her fiancé still looked like he had just experienced the biggest surprise and joy in his life. He was supporting the biggest grin she had ever seen him with.

She loved peter as much as tony did. After all she owed him, after the civil war when she wasn't there for tony, peter was. And though she regretted ever leaving him, peter was the best thing that ever happened to tony.

She loved peter as a son but couldn't admit that as he probably saw his aunt as his mother figure which was completely fine as long as she got to meet him and fuss over him whenever he came to the compound.

Anyway, back at the adorable peter and his equally adorable father who was cooing at his son. peter had calmed down significantly after he was in Tony's arms but the tears were still running down his face continuously. 

After Bruce informed them that peter was good to go, they Went to the common avengers floor. Peter was still curled up on Tony's chest. 

When they reached the floor, almost everyone was present their. All the avengers and Sharon, Laura and the kids, Cassie.

Each one of the avengers came and greeted them. Laura, Clint and the kids came first and when Clint tried to pick peter up, he whined and nuzzled into Tony's chest. They were just going to apologise when Clint waved them of saying, 

"It's fine,poor kid must be feeling scared and you are probably the safest feels with right now"

Clint was such a goof ball that they often forgot how much experience he has with kids and what a caring father he is. You would think that Steve would be the mother hen of the group but the mother hen of the group were the two people you would least expect to be. Tony and Clint.

They were constantly fussing about if everyone was sleeping properly, if everyone is eating properly and so on 

After Laura and Clint, came Steve, Bucky and Sharon.she liked Sharon. Sharon, pepper, Natasha, Hope were like a group now. Going out together, shopping together and most important of all worrying together as all of their boyfriends were superheroes, and though Natasha was the part of the team, she was also regularly worried about Bruce.

Sharon was apparently good with kids, she even managed to turn peter's head towards her by making funny noises. Steve and Bucky were teasing tony about becoming a father and though he was glaring at them it was clear he was trying to hide a grin. It was like the civil war never happened.

After that things progressed faster, Natasha came with a tender smile on her face and kissed peter's head, pepper was just imagining Natasha being an aunt to peter, when a loud thunder clap was heard and peter started crying.

Just as tony was starting to bounce him a little, pepper started to rub peter's arms and for a moment she started to think she overstepped and turned to look at tony who was looking at her with a reassuring smile.

When she looked back at peter , he started to raise her arms towards her just like he did for tony, she took him from tony and held him close, shushing him, when she heard the most beautiful sound ever

"Hey sweetie, it's alright.you are safe"pepper was just saying when she heard it

"Mama" peter whimpered


	5. our little family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about tony,pepper and peter.

Tony and pepper were both positively beaming at peter. Pepper had happy tears running down her face. She had been one of those girls who dreame of a happy family,a husband,kids, always being surrounded by laughter and though she got tony,the avengers and the others as friends and families she had long since given up the thought of kids

And now even if she had a slight chance at being the family she always wished for, with Tony and peter she would take it, if only temporarily, as it was more than likely he would go right back to his aunt when he as soon he was back to his original age.

She was bought out of her musings by Sharon who was staring out of the window and saying, " well it looks like we are stuck here" that was when she noticed that though the lightening had stopped it was still raining.

When she looked at tony he was looking down at her and peter, who was still in her arms with a expression she had never seen him wearing before : calmness

Pepper and tony were both staring at each other when Clint shouted, " I know what to do, movie night"

Everyone agreed to that and settled down. Pepper,tony and peter took the love seat and peter then crawled to tony who took him and sat him on his lap.

Clint and family took the second love seat. Rhodes and Sam sat on the floor while all the couples took the couches 

"So who is going to pick the movie" Rhodes asked and as it turned out last time the guys had picked out a movie so the girls got a chance. They picked out the tourist. The guys grumbled a little but at the end conceded. 

Half way through the movie though peter fell asleep, curled on tony's chest and tony also fell asleep with a small smile on with an arm around peter and the other around pepper. 

Pepper watched both of them with a smile and saw Clint take a picture of them, she made a mental note to ask Clint to send it to her later.

She knew she had to wake tony though because if he slept like than on couch, in the morning his neck will kill him, so when the movie was finished she very slowly got up and kissed him on his forehead saying, "tony, wake up. Let's go to bed"

Tony jolted awake and then realized he still had peter,he smiled fondly at the bumdle in his arms looking absolutely adorable with his thumb in his mouth. They agreed that peter would sleep with them until they got a crib for him

They made their way to her and tony's floor, she took peter from tony and gently laid him down. Peter whined a little at not being held anymore bit remained asleep. Apparently the day's events took a toll on him too.

Pepper and tony went through their nightime routine and then came to bed. They both kissed each other good night and after awhile pepper found herself gazing fondly at peter not quite believing that the cute little boy between them thought of him as his mother. 

As if to prove himself, peter unconsciously turned towards her and curled besides her.

She was pretty sure tony was staring at them but she didn't take her eyes of the little boy. Her little boy


	6. Dada and son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. This is a very small chapter. Just tony and peter's father and son relationship.and also a heart to heart with hank.

Tony was a surprisingly light sleeper, so when in the middle of the night peter started crying he was the first to wake up. Pepper was still asleep, and when he looked at the bundle between them, he found the toddler thrashing, seemingly asleep. Peter was mumbling incoherently. Tony froze for a second, he knew peter got nightmares, it seemed it came with the territory of being a superhero.

After two seconds he was back in action. Untangling peter from the blanket he took him in his arms. Peter's eyes flew open and he launched himself at tony. He was again mumbling something but this time tony could make out dada and scared.

Hearing peter say dada brought a warm feeling to his chest. He thought it was only a one time thing and peter would start calling him tony again but hearing peter say it again brought immense joy to tony. And peter called pepper mama which was just the cherry on the top.   
Rationally, tony knew that May was Peter's guardian and true parent but they both had come to see him as their son and they both got this only chance to show him how much he mattered to them and hell if wasn't going to take full advantage of this chance.

Back at the matter on hand, while tony was involved in his musings peter had curled on his chest and was not screaming but silent tears were still cascading down his little face.

When tony looked at pepper, she was still asleep, you would think that with years of living with tony stark she would be used to getting up at ungodly hours but she was still a very deep sleeper. 

So as not to wake pepper up, because for a fact he knew she was tired after all the buisness meetings, tony took peter out of the room and to the common room floor. 

He suddenly remembered that peter Didn't eat anything since he was hit with Loki's spell.  
Feeling guilty beyond belief he went to the common floor's kitchen figuring peter could some fruits until tomorrows,when they could buy all the baby stuff. He cut up small pieces of apple because for a fact he knew peter liked apples, that boy liked anything and everything if Tony's observations was anything to go by.

Anyway, he sat with peter on the couch and started feeding him bit by bit.

"Look at me, not even a full day yet and i am already screwing things up"

He knew peter could understand what he was saying but the poor boy was so tired and hungry he didn't even look up.

" we all screw things up with kids, I would know" said a voice behind him, hank was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed and a small smile playing at his lips. 

"I thought you went home" tony Said while countinuing feeding peter. 

"Nah, figured will stay for a couple of days" after the civil war and before the rouge avengers came back, hope and hank were in full support of the accords and indirectly with tony.

Tony nodded.

"So how is becoming a dad suiting you ?" Asked hank a small smirk on his lips

On any another occasion tony would snap back with a retort but right now he was feeling more vulnerable and scared than he would care to admit.

"I am 99% sure that I am going to screw things up and I don't exactly have a role model to look up to for this kind of thing" tony said bitterly 

"Ah Howard, he cared about you, loved you, you know he was just not able to show it to you. We were best friends before our feud and he was very proud of you and also very scared that he wouldn't be able to do right by you. You both are alike in ways you both don't know, don't let the fear of doing something wrong hold you back from loving peter like it did for Howard." With this he turned back letting tony ponder over his words.

It wasn't like tony didn't know Howard loved him and cared for him, it was just , he still thought about how his father didn't show him when that when he was here.

Tony didn't realise that in between hank's lecture he had stopped feeding peter whose little hands had fisted in the lapels of Tony's shirt and was sleeping with a contended smile on his lips. When he looked down at the boy he now thought of as his son he couldn't stop the small smile forming on his lips

The lingering fear was still there but tony vowed that he would not make the same mistakes as his dad did. He would love his son and would try to show him that whenever he can.


	7. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up the next morning. All of the other occupants of the tower are back doing their own business except tony an pepper.

As Hank walked out, tony noticed how peter had fallen asleep. He took him to his bed and laid him down between pepper and himself. He had a lot on his mind at the moment but, for his life, he couldn't keep his eyes open and he too fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up to the sun shinning through the wall sized windows.

"Friday, where are pepper and the little spider?", Tony asked.

"They are in the kitchen sir.", The AI answered.

He looked at the time and noticed that it was already 10:30. He quickly got out of his bed, brushed and made his way to the kitchen, to join his little family.

When he entered the kitchen, the sight that met him, made him smile. Pepper was wearing an apron and making pancakes while peter ate bananas, messing up his t-shirt. Strange, he didn't eat those apples yesterday, at least not by himself.

Tony decided to make his presence known by, sneaking behind pepper and pecking her on her cheek .

Next he went to peter, picked him up, sat down on his chair and sat peter down on his lap.

"Morning", pepper greeted while peter started babbling incoherently.

"Good morning" tony greeted back.

Tony then decided to voice his confusion. "Why is it when he is with you, he can eat by himself and with me I have to feed him." Not that he had any problems, he was just curious.

Pepper looked surprised, "really!! he ate the food on his own , he even walked a little"

Tony then truly thought about it and guessed it was probably stress.

"Any plans for today?" Tony next asked

"Yup, we need to do shopping for our little monster here" Pepper replied, all the while smilling at peter.

"We will need to shop online. The media will have a field day if they was us with a baby" Tony informed pepper who nodded, seemingly thinking the same thing.

The next hour was spent looking at various baby products like bottles, clothe etc. They also brought a crib and a rocking chair. Tony thought it was not needed, but pepper seemed to think it was and tony really didn't want to anger pepper when his whole family was so calm and peaceful.

In short, it was a good start to a very good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short!!!! I know but this was just posted to give information I am alive and will keep posting.sorry for the wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!!


End file.
